


Una noche como todas

by Talvi



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Hey, Hwoarang…¿no es ese el tipo que siempre andas persiguiendo?- </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- el pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y miró hacia donde le habían señalado. Allí estaba, el japonés de cabello negro peinado en punta. A través del bullicio y toda la gente en el bar, podía verlo parado cerca de la puerta, como buscando a alguien. Sonrió."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche como todas

-Hey, Hwoarang…¿no es ese el tipo que siempre andas persiguiendo?- 

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- el pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y miró hacia donde le habían señalado. Allí estaba, el japonés de cabello negro peinado en punta. A través del bullicio y toda la gente en el bar, podía verlo parado cerca de la puerta, como buscando a alguien. Sonrió.

Su compañero volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Esto de andar buscándolo todo el tiempo…pues, me parece algo…-

-¿Qué mierda estás queriendo decir?- replicó furioso Hwoarang sin dejarlo terminar la frase

-Nada…-

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!...Vamos, levántate, enfréntalo como hombre.-

-¿Qué quieres que enfrente? Dios…eres insoportable cuando te pones así. Ya estás borracho, creo que sería mejor que te fueras a casa…- 

-Cállate…-

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?-

-¿No dijiste que ya me estoy poniendo insoportable? Pues bien, me voy, así ya no me tienes que aguantar…-

 

El coreano comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Volvió a divisar al japonés, quien ya parecía a punto de marchase. Rápidamente, se abrió paso entre las personas y lo agarró por la manga de la ropa. El otro se dio vuelta asustado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hwoarang habló.

 

-Kazama…que sorpresa verte por aquí…¿Buscas a alguien?-

-Pues..si, ¿pero a ti que te importa lo que hago? Además…¿Eres el guía turístico del bar o algo así?- respondió molesto Jin, soltando su brazo del agarre

-Si, se podría decir que soy algo así…no, ya en serio, ¿Qué haces acá?- 

-Ya te dije, busco a alguien, pero no está aquí…A juzgar por lo que veo, no debería preguntarte que haces tú aquí…-

-No estoy borracho…-

-Ok…como digas, me marcho, así que si me disculpas, o no, no me interesa, con permiso…-

-Hey, Kazama…vamos, no seas aburrido, te invito un trago…-

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan amistoso?...Gracias, pero no gracias…-

-Estamos en territorio neutral, ¿no podemos al menos pretender llevarnos bien?...Digo, nunca están de más uno o dos conocidos, uno no sabe cuando necesitará contactos…-

-¿Así que pretendes ser mi amigo por interés?-

-No lo tomes así, era una broma…Y no me mires con esa cara, no estoy borracho…No tanto…-

 

Jin trató de calmarse, obviamente discutir no lo llevaría a librarse del pelirrojo, y, después de todo, tampoco tenía planes.

 

-Está bien, lo siento…pero discúlpame si rechazo tu oferta, ahora no tengo ganas de tomar nada…-

-Ya se me hacía que eras un chico muy sano…¿Y si vamos afuera? Creo que estoy empezando a necesitar algo de aire fresco…-

 

Al salir del bar, ambos fueron recibidos por la casi completa oscuridad de la calle, la música de adentro se escuchaba con menos intensidad, y un par de personas hablaban sentadas en la puerta de una casa de enfrente. Hwoarang caminó unos pasos hacia el costado del local y se sentó en un banco de piedra, Jin lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, un sonido como un chasquido desvió su atención hacia el chico pelirrojo quien encendía un cigarrillo.

 

-Sinceramente, si sigues viviendo así no creo que llegues a los 30 años-

-Me gusta tu sinceridad, Kazama…- el humo blanco del tabaco que salió de la boca del coreano se mezcló con una brisa suave 

-…es en serio…-

-Ya lo sé…y por eso no te contradigo…-

-¿Y eso no te preocupa?-

-¿Debería?-

-Creo que si…No me gusta ver a alguien malgastar su vida…-

-Yo no malgasto mi vida…Después de todo, la vida es para, justamente, vivirla, eso hago…-

-Pues la vives mal…-

-¿Y desde cuándo hay un manual que diga “así se vive bien” “así se vive mal”?-

-…Piensa en esto: si llevaras una forma más sana de vida, podrías, claro, vivir más y ser mejor… Sino, mira a Baek, tiene casi el doble de tu edad y sin embargo es un hombre que se ha ganado el respeto de otros de manera justa: siendo el mejor en lo que hace…-

-Yo no quiero ser un maestro de tae kwon do…Y también me gano mi respeto, si la forma en la que lo hago es buena o mala, tú no eres quien para juzgarla-

-Lo siento, no quería crear una discusión-

-Genial, no estoy tan lúcido como para tirar buenos argumentos-

-Solo digo que si te preocuparas un poco más por el futuro…-

-Ya estás hablando como Baek…-

-Déjame terminar, no seas impulsivo…Digo, que si te preocuparas un poco más por el futuro, y te esforzaras más por mantenerte vivo y sano, podrías sacar más provecho de tus capacidades y tu inteligencia…-

-¿Piensas que soy inteligente?...Kazama, eso es muy tierno-

-Cállate, no se puede hablar un segundo de forma adulta contigo…-

 

Hwoarang apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo. Suspiró, luego miró a Jin y habló más despacio que antes.

 

-Dices que soy inteligente…entonces ¿No crees que yo ya he pensado en todo lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Crees que no me he puesto a pensar en mi futuro y en mi vida?-

-Quiero creer que si, pero…-

-La primera vez que pensé acerca de mi futuro, fue cuando todavía era niño, poco después de que Baek me tomara como alumno…es gracioso, él siempre fue lo opuesto a mi, y por eso yo pensaba que quería ser mi maestro, para, ya sabes, “moldearme” a su manera, “llevarme por el camino correcto”… Un día, cuando ya era un poco más “grandecito”, llegué tardísimo al entrenamiento, y todavía encima, llegué con un ojo morado. Supuse que Baek se enojaría y me echaría del dojang (no quería que eso sucediera, no lo había hecho a propósito), decepcionado por no poder hacer de mi el aprendiz perfecto; pero cuando llegué, él se limitó a decirme “cámbiate y comienza a calentar”… Ahí me di cuenta de que él no había querido tomarme como alumno por él, para verse mejor como maestro, sino que lo había hecho por mí, para mostrarme una forma de encontrarme a mi mismo y de saber que quería de mi vida…No creo que el sentido de mi vida sea ser un gran maestro de tae kwon do, o, cuando menos, un maestro común… Pero nunca supe que esperaba yo de mi mismo, porque creo que en realidad nunca esperé nada; crecí sin muchos límites y sin que nadie tuviera alguna esperanza puesta en mí… Me dices si no me preocupa saber que es posible que me muera pronto por la forma en que vivo, y yo realmente no sé porque debería gastar tiempo pensando en eso. He madurado… ya no llego tarde a los entrenamientos, y hasta me he convertido, al menos dentro del dojang, en un ejemplo para otros practicantes…Pero soy el dueño de mi vida, y yo decido que hacer con ella… No espero nada del futuro, y no me importa explotar o no todo mi potencial…Yo soy feliz así, y a la única persona cercana a mi (si, Baek) parece no molestarle demasiado…-

-Wow…eso no me lo esperaba…-

 

Hwoarang sonrió y se levantó del asiento.

 

-Necesito descargar tensiones después de tanto palabrerío. Jin, párate, vamos, tú estás sobrio, así que tienes una ventaja-

-¿Qué? No seas ridículo, no podemos pelear aquí…alguien podría vernos…-

-El niño bueno siempre poniendo excusas…no seas cobarde…-

 

Jin se levantó también.

 

-Si nos llevan presos va a ser tu culpa-

-Estar preso no es tan malo…-

-Cállate…-

 

El japonés empujó a Hwoarang por los hombros, éste cayó al piso, pero se levantó rápidamente, muy animado por lo que el otro había hecho. Levantó la guardia y se acercó con los puños cerrados, buscando su objetivo en la cara del otro aún en medio de la poca luz que tenían. Jin detuvo el primer golpe, pero no pudo evitar el segundo puño que llegó justo a su nariz, haciéndolo bajar la defensa unos segundos que Hwoarang aprovechó para acomodar una patada en el estómago del japonés, que cayó al suelo de espaldas tratando de recobrar el aliento.

 

-De verdad que eres patético, Kazama…- le dijo Hwoarang colocándose encima del otro evitando que se levantara al colocar una mano en su pecho.

-No digas estupideces, tú buscaste esto…-

 

Hwoarang rió bastante divertido antes de sentir el puño del pelinegro en la boca de su estómago, golpe que le hizo cesar la presión que ejercía sobre Jin, y bajar su cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, justo cerca de la piel del cuello del japonés.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jin al sentir la respiración del otro tan cerca de su piel. Pensó que aquello ya no se extendería por más tiempo, después de todo, al coreano ya se lo notaba cansado y talvez hasta se declararía vencedor de aquella pequeña riña. Un segundo después se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de la boca de Hwoarang con el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo empujó fuertemente hacia atrás e inmediatamente se levantó del suelo.

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le gritó al pelirrojo que sonreía divertido

-Nada que no te guste…- respondió éste con una mirada de lo más extraña

 

Jin lo miró con furia, cuando sintió una pequeña señal de vida en aquel músculo que se escondía entre sus piernas.

 

-¡Estúpido!...- gritó acercándose a Hwoarang y empujándolo con fuerza hasta un callejón a unos pocos metros de ellos.

-Seré estúpido, pero al menos sé muy bien lo que quiero…Vamos Jin, aquí no nos ve nadie…- dijo el otro cuando se encontró apoyado contra una pared, al final de un callejón al que casi no entraba la luz.

-Maldito…-

 

Jin se acercó más a Hwoarang y tomó su cara con las manos para luego atrapar esa boca con sus labios de una manera bastante desesperada. No estaba seguro de porque estaba haciendo aquello, pero ya le daba igual, las últimas palabras del coreano habían despertado en él algún tipo de impulso instintivo, porque de repente se encontró rozando con sus caderas la entrepierna del pelirrojo, buscando despertar de una vez por todas su propia hombría.

 

-Kazama…Sabía que no te resistirías…- susurró Hwoarang separándose del beso y metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa del japonés explorando con ansias aquel cuerpo fuerte, acariciando esos músculos marcados, para luego rozar con sus dedos las tetillas del otro, tras lo cual sintió aquella dureza tras el pantalón del pelinegro haciendo fricción con su propio miembro –Si…eso era lo que quería…sentir…-

-¿Sólo eso? Es una lástima, ahora que me has traído hasta aquí, no hay vuelta atrás…-

 

Jin comenzó a besar con ansia el cuello de Hwoarang, quien respiraba entrecortadamente y con sus manos desprendía los botones del pantalón de Jin, para luego bajarlos junto con la ropa interior del japonés, dejando al descubierto aquella erección que comenzaba a exigir algo de atención. Hwoarang acarició con sus dedos la base del miembro y luego fue subiendo lentamente hasta la punta, haciendo que Jin soltara un jadeo y volviera a ocuparse de los labios del pelirrojo.

 

-Kazama…Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?- murmuró el coreano liberándose de la boca del otro y acariciando con más fuerza el sexo que tenía en sus manos

-Claro que…aahh…claro que si…- Jin bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Hwoarang y, con algo de impaciencia hizo lo mismo que el otro hiciera anteriormente. Mientras con una mano acariciaba la ahora expuesta erección del pelirrojo, llevó la otra a la boca de éste –Ya sabes que hacer…-

-No sé que te hace pensar que realmente lo sé…-

-Solo hazlo…-

 

Hwoarang debería haber admitido que si sabía lo que hacía y lo que pasaría luego, pero le pareció más divertido no decir nada y ver como actuaba Jin en consecuencia. Abrió la boca y lamió los dedos de Jin, que luego de unos segundos los sacó de allí.

 

-Date la vuelta…-

-Kazama…¿Por qué yo debo hacerlo? ¿Por qué no te das tú la vuelta y probamos así?-

-Porque esta fue tu idea, ahora cállate y ponte contra la pared…-

-Me gusta tu actitud…-

-Cállate –

 

Jin volvió a besar los labios de Hwoarang, tratando de no seguir el deseo desesperado de su entrepierna que pedía satisfacción. A decir verdad, a él también le encantaba la actitud del pelirrojo, no podía negarlo, era irresistible, y pensar que ahora podía hacerlo suyo lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin pensarlo mucho, después de unos segundos, Hwoarang hizo finalmente lo que Jin le había dicho. El japonés se acercó a la espalda del otro y comenzó a besar con pasión la parte izquierda de su cuello, acariciando con una mano el largo cabello rojo. Volvió a lamer los dedos de su otra mano y lentamente los llevó hasta la entrada de Hwoarang.

 

-No lo pienses tanto Kazama…aaahh… solo hazlo, como tú dices…-

 

Jin metió uno de sus dedos en el pelirrojo, quien soltó un suave gemido y cerró los ojos. Después de unos segundos, metió el otro dedo y sintió como palpitaba su propia erección sabiendo lo que vendría luego. Dejó el cuello de Hwoarang y apoyó la frente sobre su hombro.

 

-Hazlo, hazlo, solo hazlo de una vez…- susurró el coreano apoyando los brazos contra la pared.

 

Jin colocó sus manos en la cadera del otro, separó sus muslos y penetró en él suavemente, sintiendo cada momento la presión de aquel cuerpo contra su miembro.

 

-Jiiin…-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que estoy bien, idiota…-

 

El japonés comenzó a entrar y salir de Hwoarang, primero lentamente y sin hacer mucha fuerza, pero mientras miraba la cara del pelirrojo, con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, iba aumentando la fuerza de las embestidas.

 

-Jin…no vayas a parar…que te mato…-

 

Jin solo sonrió mientra seguía con lo que estaba haciendo. El calor que despedía su propio cuerpo, mezclado con el calor del cuerpo de Hwoarang, sus gemidos entrecortados, y los que él mismo trataba de contener, lo iban llevando a aquel éxtasis que no habría soñado tener con el hombre que ahora era suyo. Hwoarang llevó una de sus manos hacia abajo y comenzó a acariciar su propio miembro, al ritmo de las embestidas del japonés, quien al notar esto, se detuvo, y susurró al oído del pelirrojo.

 

-Ése es mi trabajo…-

 

El pelinegro llevó una de sus manos a la erección de Hwoarang y empezó a acariciarla mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus entradas y salidas, buscando cada vez más contacto.

 

-Maldito seas…Kazamaa…sigue, sigue…-

 

Jin aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, una y otra vez salía del pelirrojo y sentía como aquel fuego se iba prendiendo dentro suyo.

 

-Un poco más…-

 

Hwoarang sintió aquel miembro entrar y salir de él unas veces más, tocando un punto dentro suyo que lo estaba llevando al orgasmo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y sintió como si una flecha se disparara dentro de él y culminara en ese punto de placer que todavía acariciaba la mano del japonés.

Jin no pudo evitar los gemidos que salieron de él mientras terminaba dentro del pelirrojo, quien a su vez también llegaba a la culminación de todo aquello echando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro del japonés y juntando aún más sus cuerpos.

 

\---

 

-¿Ahora si aceptarás que te invite un trago?- preguntó Hwoarang mientras salía de aquel callejón seguido por Jin quien parecía algo nervioso

-No es en serio ¿No?-

-jaja…Bueno, si no quieres, te entiendo…¿Te sientes mal por lo que pasó?-

-No es eso…-

-Entonces te gustó…- 

-……-

-Jin, deberías admitirlo, no puedes resistirte a mí…Y perdón por haberte dicho que eras patético, la verdad, después de lo que pasó allá, cada vez tengo más y más ganas de seguirte buscando con la excusa de pelear contigo…-

-Eres un interesado…-

-Kazama…no deberías tomarte la vida tan en serio…-


End file.
